The Insane Magician
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: KaiAo. Warning: insane!Kaito, violence; With bloodied lips, he pressed his mouth against her mouth.


**Author's Notes: **_Inspired by Shimizu Hikaru's "_Insanity_". Please, check it out if you're a fan of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan/Case Closed. But consider her warnings: it's for your own good. *narrows eyes sternly* Got it? Good._

**Song: **Lost Story, Sleeping Beauty by Akiakane, Pet, Sleeping Beauty by A Perfect Circle

Information:

**Title: **The Insane Magician

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Horror/Romance

**Pairing: **KaiAo

**Summary:**

KaiAo. Warning: insane!Kaito, violence; _With bloodied lips, he pressed his mouth against her own._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, did you hear about the recent family massacre?"<em>

_"Yeah, yeah, I did! It's so tragic. I heard only one survived."_

_"That's right. A boy in our grade named Kuroba Kaito."_

_"Wow, him alone?"_

_"Yes. He wasn't there."_

_"Hey, isn't he the only son of Kuroba Toichi who died a few years back in a explosion?"_

_"That's him."_

Nakamori Aoko could still remember the whispers of the massacre mystery when she was in high school. She had met Kaito once at the day of his father's final performance. She would remember the shine of his ocean eyes dimming at the sight of his father and idol being taken away from him every time she closed her eyes. She silently looked out the train's window, right hand buried in her untamed brown hair.

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Kaito_," she remembered saying pitifully.

"_Thanks_," he had replied, voice quiet and hoarse.

She frowned, her father taking her hand and taking her to his car. She stopped in her tracks, staring at a boy her age who looked like Kaito, but his parents were different and he had a father. Both mother and father looked sad while the boy looked confused. He met her gaze, and she looked down at her black Mary Janes.

"Excuse me, miss?" Aoko blinked, looking over at the voice. A boy with blond hair and brown eyes smiled. "May I sit here?"

"Sure," Aoko said, smiling politely. The boy sat down.

"My name is Saguru Hakuba. What is your name?"

"Nakamori Aoko."

"Oh, so_ you're_ the new nurse at the asylum."

Aoko jumped, staring at him in shock.

"H-how do you know that?" She asked, slightly frightened.

"I work there as well." He answered, smiling secretively now," Ah, now that I think about it, you'll be assigned to..." The smile dropped.

"Hakuba-san?" Aoko stared at him.

"I wish you my apologies for your circumstances, Nakamori-san."

They were silent for most of the train ride.

* * *

><p>Hakuba's words haunted Aoko as she trudged through the white halls, mind reeling for answers. She stopped short when she saw the door at the end of the hallway, and it brought a bone-chilling feeling to her. Without thinking, she approached it, delicate hands grabbing the handle and pulling it open. She shivered at the rush of cold air.<p>

She stepped inside.

"Oh?" A voice startled her. "It seems a lost rabbit has wandered inside the wolf's den."

Aoko looked in front of her where a drop-dead gorgeous man with messy, dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes that held a dangerous glint to them. He was slim and lanky. His lips were curved up into a dirty smirk.

"H-hello," Aoko breathed out, not realizing she was holding in her breath," Kuroba Kaito, yes?"

"The one and only." His reply was cocky.

That's when she noticed what he was wearing. A white suit with a blue button up shirt and red tie.

"You're looking nice. Are you going somewhere?" She asked, trying to start a conversation as she read his file.

_Name: Kuroba Kaito_

_Age: 20_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Mental Situation: Traumatized by family massacre when teenager, believes he is a phantom theif magician_

Aoko didn't notice Kaito approaching her with quiet footsteps. She smiled slightly.

"Ah, Kuroba-kun, you like ma-gic?" She asked, looking up from the file to seem him close to her, voice squeaking.

"Yes, I do, Aoko-chan. Would you like to see some magic?"

* * *

><p>Why is this happening? Aoko stared in horror as blood splattered on the walls. He liked the blood off his gloved hands, sickly enjoying the look of horror on the young woman's face.<p>

"Something wrong, Aoko-chan? I thought you wanted to see some magic?" He tauntingly asked.

Her knees buckled beneath her, and she shuddered at the sight. She had forgotten to read something in **bold, **_italics, _and underlined.

_**Do NOT ask him about magic.**_

Aoko was dimly aware of Kaito approaching her. She was focused on the barely recognizable body of Mouri Ran, her friend since Pre-K. The two were called twins, and they were extremely close until Ran fell in love with her childhood friend, Kudo Shinichi, the High School Detective. How did he know Ran?

"I encountered her with her boyfriend, Shinichi, and I was so jealous because I thought she was you. But now that I've finally found you, I don't want her anymore. Such a shame Kudo-kun could not find her before it was too late," he explained as if he was reading her thoughts. "Aoko-chan? Do you remember who I am? Or have you really forgotten?"

"T-the boy whose family was killed, the son of Kuroba Toichi, and the boy who gave the rose because I thought my father wasn't coming to the festival with me." She muttered, eyes flashing up to his familiar face," Why didn't I realize it before?"

He smirked.

With bloodied lips, he pressed his mouth against her mouth.


End file.
